<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Few Minutes by bad_at_names_and_faces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703650">A Few Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_names_and_faces/pseuds/bad_at_names_and_faces'>bad_at_names_and_faces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kristanna Smut Week 2020 (Disney), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_names_and_faces/pseuds/bad_at_names_and_faces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a 100 word drabble for the Kristanna Smut Week on tumblr. </p>
<p>This takes place within <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923719/chapters/52327741">"The Young Diplomat"</a> at some point, but won't be included for rating reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Few Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door shut. They sat on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need to sleep?" Kristoff asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m feeling a bit restless," she said kissing his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her up for a full kiss, and soon she reached one hand down to undo his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped and laid back as she hiked up the skirt of her nightgown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll have a few minutes," she said, positioning herself on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finished, she slid over to the side. He was speechless, as usual, but smiled as he touched her belly, feeling the kicks.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A haiku summary:</p>
<p>The door closed behind the child<br/>They had ten minutes <br/>They were very efficient</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>